


Scars To Your Beautiful

by Magpie_Crow



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blood, Famous Deceit, He's not paid enough for that, M/M, Minor Violence, Soulmates, logan is Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24531148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpie_Crow/pseuds/Magpie_Crow
Summary: Roman is scared stiff of his soulmate. When it turns out that his favorite singer is his soulmate, he doesn't know what to do.Other than curl up at Logan's and listen to sad love songs.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 14
Kudos: 215





	Scars To Your Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from my very best friend, Acacia!
> 
> I hope it lives up to her standards, lol. Probably wasn't as angsty as she was hoping. 
> 
> Oops. 
> 
> It was written in honor of Roman's birthday tomorrow!

Roman shrunk back, blood dripping from his sword. All he could do was stare at the nightmarish scene that he had caused, as if his hands had not been his own.

“A prince has got to slay, hasn’t he?”

He whipped his head around, and there, in the darkness, stood the other man. The man he dreamt of for over a decade. The man with puppet strings dripping from his hands, running all the way to Roman’s. 

Roman woke with a start, thrashing in his blankets as he tried to get away, break loose. 

He didn’t realize he’d been screaming until his brother and his brother’s boyfriend burst into the room, one completely naked and the other trying desperately to get him to put on pants. 

“Ro-bro! You good, my man?”

Roman sat up slowly, gasping for breath, as Patton rushed to his side. “Yeah,” he croaked. “Soulmate dream.”

Patton cooed sympathetically. “Oh, honey! I know how that feels. My dreams were crazy before I met Remus! Remember what Logan says about soulmate dreams?”

He nodded. “Yeah, yeah. ‘In frightening or violent dreams, the aggressor is often the more protective and loving of the pair, never wanting his, her, or their soulmate to feel the same fear and or pain as in the dream.’”

“Ro, that’s just reciting what he said verbatim.”

“It’s what you asked! I just woke up, from a _very_ scary soulmate dream, and you want me to make sense of something calculator watch had to say?”

Roman shooed the pair out of his room, claiming the need to get ready for the day. When they shut the door behind him, he flopped back on his bed with a sigh. 

It would be nice, if Logan was right. He generally was, but this time…

Roman didn’t know. He was honestly terrified of his soulmate. 

~~~

Janus Peters would be absolutely _mortified_ if he knew his soulmate was afraid of him. He was of the opinion that his soulmate was the most beautiful, wonderful man in the world, and that if he ever met that beautiful man, he would never let him be afraid of anything. His soulmate’s stunning emerald eyes didn’t suit fear.

“So, Mister Deceit, what is your opinion on soulmates?”

Janus brought his attention away from his soulmate and back to the interviewer. They were live internationally, and this was the interview in which he would finally take off his mask and reveal his face to the world. 

All in the name of finding his green-eyed Adonis. 

“I love my soulmate. We haven’t met yet, but once we do, I’m going to cherish them with everything I have.”

“Wow! That’s so sweet! What are your plans for finding them?”

“Well, I’m going to open my DM’s on Twitter, and wait for them to message me with the line said most often in our dreams.”

“Oh, but Deceit! The wonderful boys and girls of the world don’t know what your face looks like!”

“Maybe they’ll find out after the next commercial break,” he said smoothly, winking out at the fake audience. 

None of them were his soulmate, he’d looked at every single one of them throughout the interview. It was a little disappointing, but something to be expected. 

~~~

“ROMAN! Come quick!” Patton ducked his head into Roman’s room, eyes shining behind his round glasses. “The lead singer of that band you like is gonna take his mask off on live TV!”

Roman shot up, uncaring that he was still in his pajamas. “Deceit? From Liar Liar?”

“That’s the one! Come on! The commercial break is about to be over!” 

Patton squeaked as Roman dashed past him, making a running dive for the couch. Remus made a loud noise of disapproval as his twin landed squarely on his stomach. 

_”Welcome back to our interview with Deceit from Liar Liar! Mister Deceit, before you take your mask off, what’s one thing you would like to say about soulmates?”_

_“Something my friend, Logan, always says. In less… savory… dreams, there is a high possibility that the more aggressive one of the pair will be the most caring towards their better half. I certainly hope that’s true for myself.”_

Roman pulled out his phone, about to text Logan to ask if somehow the nerd _knew_ the lead singer of his favorite band and had never told him, but then Deceit took his mask off. 

The face he saw in the television screen was the same face he saw at night in his dreams- nay, nightmares. 

Two different colored eyes, one a honey brown and the other ash gray. A gentle, high-cheekboned face, with a large scar running down the side the mask had covered. Curly blond hair that caught the light in just the right way.

Roman made an unearthly sort of noise and slid off the couch, and his brother’s lap.

“It’s him.”

“What?” Patton and Remus spoke at the same time. 

“It’s him. The puppet master.”

“OMIGOSH! Roman! You should tweet him! Right now!”

Roman shook his head frantically. “I can’t. I- I can’t. I won’t. He’d hate having a soulmate like me.”

He got up and headed towards his room.

_”Mister Deciet, what if your soulmate is afraid of you, of your fame? What if they don’t contact you?”_

_“I hope they do, in all honesty, but I respect their opinions. I would be happy just to hear their voice saying they didn’t want any part of me.”_

_The audience cooed._

Roman slammed his door. “I don’t want any part of him,” he muttered.

~~~

Logan was so very tired of this. And, by _this_ , he meant the fact that Roman was curled up in his living room, refusing to listen to anything but sad love songs, and also refusing to leave. He was also eating his way through Logan’s lifetime supply of Crofters. 

“Logan, did you-“

“No, Roman. For the last time, I did not know that my ex-classmate Peters was the lead singer of Liar Liar. I also did not know he was in any way remotely connected to your soulmate.” He turned on his heel and went back to his room, from where he’d come to try and kick Roman out again. 

Yet again, it was unsuccessful. 

A ringing from his iPad quelled his anger, temporarily. 

‘FaceTime from: Janus Peters’

His anger bubbled back up, and he answered. 

“Do you have any idea what you’ve done to me, Peters?”

“Hello to you too, Sanders.”

“I’ve got a _grown man_ listening to Say Something on repeat in my living room and it is your fault.”

“I don’t see how so.”

Logan sighed. “Give me a moment and you will.”

He went back into the living room, switching the camera view from front to back. Patton had since joined Roman in the living room, trying to feed him a cookie. Where Patton had gotten the cookie, Logan didn’t want to know.

“Roman.” 

Roman looked up with wide eyes.

“What is something you hear in your soulmate dreams?”

“A prince has got to slay?” His reply was automatic, and then he noticed the iPad in Logan’s hands. “You had better not have taken a video to send to Deceit, Logan.”

“I have not taken a video to send to Deceit.” Logan switched the camera back to the front camera and raised an eyebrow at Janus, who was still gaping at his screen.

With a tiny huff, he hung up.

“Why not order pizza and commiserate?”

Roman looked a little more upbeat at that.

~~~

They were halfway through a screening of The Little Mermaid when Logan’s doorbell rang. Roman, much more pleased with life after an enthusiastic rendition of Poor Unfortunate Souls, bounced up.

“I’ll get it!” He bounded downstairs to the door.

Logan waited. There was the scrape of a door opening, a shriek, and then the door slammed. Roman came running back up, wild-eyed, and darted behind the couch. 

He poked his head up between Logan and Patton’s. “That was not the pizza man,” he said in a hoarse whisper.

Logan nodded. “It was not.”

“It wasn’t?” Patton sounded confused.

“I’m flattered that you were so excited to see me. A fan, I presume?” 

Roman ducked back down with a squeak, and Logan looked up at his new guest. Janus winked at him.

“You gave him a _key?_ ” Hissed Roman from behind the couch.

“You locked the door?”

Roman sounded more contrite as he answered. “I panicked, okay?”

“Yes, Roman. Janus has a key, just as you and Patton do. He _is_ my friend.”

Patton, ever the opportunist, bounced up. “Oh! Hi! You’re Deceit! I’m Patton. Roman’s brother is my soulmate.”

Logan heard Roman whine in betrayal from behind the couch. 

“Lovely to meet you, Patton. Do tell me more about Roman? I caught a glimpse, and it was dazzling, but I’d love to hear more about him. Or even meet him, if the opportunity presented itself.” As he spoke, he walked quietly over to the couch and bent over it to look at Roman. “Boo.”

Roman yelped and shot up, fast enough that his and Janus’ heads collided. Both reeled back, Janus far enough that he landed on his buttocks. 

Logan watched as Roman practically vaulted the couch. 

“Oh, sweet Disney! Are you okay? My deepest apologies, I forget that my head is as hard as it is. Were you injured?”

A brilliant smile lit up Janus’ face, and he cupped Roman’s with a gentle hand. “There you are, lovely. You’ve got such pretty eyes, you know? Has anyone told you that? They ought to. You do have pretty eyes.”

Logan was not paid enough to deal with this. “Peters. I am afraid you have a concussion. We need to get you to a hospital.”

Janus didn’t look at him, only shook his head with a wince. “Can’t leave the pretty eyes and the prettier man. I’ve got to protect him, you know.”

Roman was flushing, and trying not very hard to pull away. 

Patton was squealing in the background.

Nope. Logan was _not_ paid enough to deal with this. No way, no how. 

He pulled out his phone and sent a text to Remus before retiring to his room. Someone else could deal with that dumpster fire.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed! 
> 
> I set up a Discord server! <https://discord.gg/gtWgvQ4>  
> Join me to talk about my writing and stuff!
> 
> Find more on tumblr @we-are-fam-ily


End file.
